Surprise, Surprise
by Krillshadow
Summary: He was alright living on his own, practically in the wilderness for how far this man was living. With a confusing past to an obscure ancestry, The truth is there, but is it really the truth, or a lie told for so long, it was believed to be the truth? Who knows, seeing is believing to most but be careful, for the surprise might be something you never expect. Some romance, etc.


**Ha ha, very funny. I am still breathing and still running around, although I got nothing tbh lol. So why this surprise of out of the blue? To be fair, I actually got back into reading a bunch of fanfics of my preferred genre and on this specific one that I am attempting to do right now, I have noticed that the popularity for this dude is kinds just a bunch of embers, then again his legacy ended like over ten years or so I would not be surprised of the newer kids forget this dragon.**

 **Anyhoo, as I was saying before I rambled away, I noticed that the amount of creative ideas for Spyro were, ahem, lackluster as a reader. Reason is that out of the three that I picked out for myself, and that I am currently reading, feels rushed. From story progression to character development. Like it is there, but it wasn't filling nor immersive. When I mean immersive, i mean pulling me into the story and feel like i can picture the scene, the action, the feeling, the emotion of the character is going through. It feels odd that I am expecting little too high for some of these stories, but for some reason I assume that this might be a great story for me to follow along. Btw I am not going to point names and name fingers at specific authors here, but that's is just my observation for what I have been reading so far.**

 ***inhales* alright. long story short before I continue for the real reason why you are here, got a good story to recommend? I'll take whatever these day and make do with it.**

 **Rights reserved to owners, something something, etc. etc.**

* * *

For the love of god, spent at least all of the afternoon and nothing to bring back home.

I sighed as I fixed the red checkered bomber hat. Out here in these woods, it is pretty much the casino out here. Can either get lucky and cash out with a good prize or walk out empty handed. But when you do get a lucky strike, it becomes worth the wait.

I continued to trudge my way back the way I came back, hopefully something might be hiding on the way back. I continued this for a few minutes without any change to anything around me. Endless pine trees for miles on out in every direction, bushes scattered all over, an occasional small animal would be scattering around the forest doing whatever to their heart's content, heck, even the nearby running river is therapeutic. This all could be a wonderful place if it wasn't for the damn cold winds being a constant breeze. Swear if it was not for these thick jeans and flannel, my twig and berries would rival raisins right now. With the winds picking up its tempo a little, I decide that it is better If I get back home while i still got some light left from the setting sun.

It took me about an hour of speed walking to get back to where i was going. Unfortunately, I did not run into any game on the way back. Reaching the edge of the forest, I can see the cabin sitting near the forest edge. It was not too fancy. Originally it was an old school cabin, with straight wood and whatnot, with a wooden fence that came up to my chest surrounding the house. This place was passed down through my family for a little bit, grandfather built this place with grandma during the end of world war two, then passed down to my mother and father after both of them passed away from natural causes. both my mom and dad put some elbow grease into this place little bit before I was born. They literally modernize the house, made it look like it was up to date. After some time, something weird happened. My dad disappeared. Poof. Gone. Like he have never existed ever in his life before. My mom was Down for a few months, but after some time, she came back fulling swinging at ready to rumble once more. She mainly kept her focus on raising me until I picked up the torch and started taking care more than she cared for me...

I blinked and shook my head once I realize I was idling outside of the cabin. Best that I do not linger in the past for too long. Sighing once more, I made my way around the cabin house and went through the front door. Tapping my steel toes outside the door, I took a step inside of the house, took my shoes off and placing them right next to the entrance of the cabin. Locking the front door on the way in, I took off My hat and hung it on the coat rack that sits on the wall next to the door. The inside of the cabin is more spacious than one thinks it is, Despite it being only a one story house. Once you walk in, To my left is the living room and to my right is the kitchen/dining room. The living room had a TV with a shelf under it, a decent sized sofa with a recliner to the right, off to the left side of the room is a desk with a computer on it and to the opposite side of the room is a large stone fireplace. The kitchen was unique, it had an island countertop that stretched out into a dining table. Id say it was convenient. Other than that, whole kitchen had marble countertops with a lot of cabinet space.

Making my way pass the the kitchen and the living room and down the hallway, There was two bedrooms at the end of the hallway and a bathroom at the end of the hallway. I made my way into the bedroom on the left and set down the things that I had on me. I unhooked the rifle that was strapped onto me and placed it inside of the wooden weapons locker right next to the locker. Now it may seemed weird, but My mother trained me to use this M1 Garand for both hunting and protecting myself, but my skills was further honed after continued to hunt alone and improved my aim at longer distances, to the point I can hit a target that is almost 100 meters away. Not too bad if I say so myself. I pulled off the hunter's axe that was hanging off the bag and placed it within the locker, right next to an identical axe. Why might I have identical axes? well, funny story was that my grandfather had a smithy back in his day and he created two, one was given to his beloved and the other was created for himself. From the stories that my mother has told me, it was his little way of dedicating his love to her, and by having two axes, It was a way to remember each other with. My mother thought it was the sweetest thing, I thought it was that was pretty cool too.

But now years later, I own these two lovely crafted axes. The length was sixteen inches wooden handle with the head of the axe was, for some reason, had more of a curve than a regular axe, almost like it was like a miniature battle axe. The shiny axe head had a single brand engraved into it, one axe had the letter "A" on the Left side of the head and the other axe had the letter "M", but on the right side. The wood itself had a light brown finish to it. Surprisingly for all these years, these axes were preserved very well throughout the years of usage of many tasks.

Anyways, after putting away the axe and setting the large bag on the side of the locker, I grabbed a few new fresh clothes and went to freshen myself up in the bathroom. Once done in the shower and dried myself off, I caught a glance at myself.

I was well toned and fit due the daily outside activities. I kept my facial hair to a minimum just because the last time I had a beard, I almost burned it off when tending to the fireplace. My dark brown hair was kept short with it it naturally being straight. There was a few scars around my lightly calloused hands that were from many hunting mistakes with a knife and a few from my mother's training in day to day usage of using a knife. I looked away from the mirror to put on my clothes and got out of the bathroom.

Making my way to the kitchen, I pulled out some leftover venison meat that I cooked the day earlier and slapped them inside of a skillet. I brought the skillet over to the stone fireplace and placed it on a rack that was sitting above the fire and let it sit there to reheat. Leaving the skillet, I went back into the kitchen to grab a plate and a fork and went back into the living room. By that short time of me going there and back, it heated up the venison. Pulling the venison out the skillet and placing them on the plate, I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. You may think this cabin is out in the middle of nowhere, but the main road is only a few miles out and the nearest town is fifteen miles or so miles away. So safe to say that my parents gotten the power company to wire us up with electricity all the way out here. not gonna lie, I appreciated it. Helps out with many things out here. I was flipping through the channel while munching on venison until the news popped up.

"Back today with news at seven is another hunter went missing this month out in south dakota's forests with no lead or tracks on where they disappeared." The anchorman said. Hmm looks like it's becoming more dangerous out there in the wild. More than how it is.

"So what do you think what it might be Tom?" the anchorman said. The other guy, named tom, stacked his papers in front of him together and tapped them on the desk.

"Well it is hard to say there Roland, could be a person who got lost out there in the wilderness and lost track on where they were going. Hate to think that it could be something worse than that." Tom replied. Roland chuckled as he turned to Tom.

"You are right tom, best we can do is pray for those who went missing and send our best wishes to the dakota's police search parties."Tom looks back into the camera.

"For those who are planning to ride out the rest of the hunting season this year, stay safe and be careful, there is no telling what might happen out there in the wilderness."

Roland perks up. "And now onto the the weather report who is told b-" I turned off the TV and tossed the remote to the side.

"Well looks like I'm gonna be packing extra tomorrow just in case." I said out loud. Finished with the venison, I took the plate and the skillet to the kitchen, washed it, and put it on the drying rack. Right after I placed the clean skillet in the drying rack, I made my way towards the bedroom.

Before I got into bed, I took a glimpse at the pack near the locker and contemplated for a bit. Thinking to be better safe and sorry, I decided to repack my bag tonight.

Pulling out the things out of the bag, It was not much things in there to begin with, but only the things that I need and things for emergency, just in case if i stayed out too far and had no choice to stay out in the wilderness. There was a sleeping bag, a hammock, two things of flint, a hunting knife that i have gotten early, which was all black with one side being smooth and sharp while the other side was serrated. There was a whetstone for just in case, two extra full clips as a just in case measure. A go-to gun cleaning kit. A canteen with a handful of purifying packets. A medium sized steel cup. Few MRE's that should last me for more than a couple days. A large roll of duct tape and a High end Multi-tool that i gotten a while back.

Taking a step back to look at all the stuff in front of me, I slowly weigh out my options on what extra stuff i should bring. with all this stuff and and the axe, and if i did bring the other one, would weigh close to twenty five or so pounds. which is very light to me since i am used to carrying this stuff all the time.

"Hmm, I could bring more MRE's, still got a lot of room for those." I thought out loud. "Maybe bring more ammo than what I have now. Would not hurt to bring mo-" My thoughts were stopped by this sudden feeling of danger. It felt like someone had a malicious intentions and were looking right at me. I dropped into a stance out of instinct and started to look around the room and out the window, looking out for anything that could seem to pose a threat. Grabbing one of the Axes, I quickly moved out of my room and check all the other rooms as a just in case. Double checking to see if the front door is locked, I couldn't help but to get this nagging feeling something was to my right. Peering over my right shoulder, I saw a quick movement within the fireplace that seemed unusual. Cautiously, I stepped closer to the fireplace, axe ready in my hand, ready to side swipe whatever it might be, if it attacks me.

Once I got close enough, I peered inside of the fireplace. Confused, only thing that I saw was the fire, lazily burning and crackling. Once I deemed that there was nothing there, I turned around. But when I turned around I heard heavy intakes of breathing, feeling the exhale of every breath on the back of my neck. Shuddering and with my fight or flight senses kicking into full gear, I quickly stepped forward and twisted around. What I turned around was to something that I would have never imagined, something out of a mythical book.

If I did not know the picture books and the stories with deep details that I have read from, I would have mistaken it for the devil.

But no.

There is a fuckin' dragon in my fireplace.

Only thing that was shown was just the neck and the head, But regardless of what part you see, this is a terrifying first time experience. The Scales was this very deep purple color with underside being a very dirty yellow. It had three curved horns protruding to the back of its head, one on left and right and one on the top. To top it off, the thing looks like is was peering into my soul with it bright, yellow eyes and its cat-like-pupils. It had this calm look on its face, it almost seems like it was analyzing me.

Gritting my teeth and steeling myself, I readied myself and tightened my grip on the axe and peered at this monster that was in my fireplace. The thing in my fireplace saw my posture and responded with a glare and a growl.

What I was expecting was for it to leap out at me and try to take a bite or something, but something more sinister happened. The thing started to chuckle. It was not a pleasant chuckle in the slightest.

"Oh you are perfect, you are going to be perfect little test subject." It said in a deep Raspy voice. I gritted my teeth in response.

"Leave this place demon, You are not wanted here!" I growled. The dragon just only smiled back at me.

"Oh your threats are nothing, but once you leave, I will get you. and you will be mine." The dragon laughed maniacally as he plunged himself back into the fire. The flames flared up as he shot down, then disappeared into embers once he left, with the laughter echoing the cabin.

The place had significantly gone darker with only a few candle being lit, but besides that, the feeling of dread had left along with that dragon.

Easing up my posture and relaxing a little, I took a deep breath.

" Holy fuck" I sighed. I Angled the axe in my right hand to let the leftover light from the candles to shine over the insignia on the head. Looking over it and taking a moment to fully collect myself from the adrenaline rush, I cleared my head.

"Fuck this, I am going to pack a shit ton of stuff." I decided. I made my way into the room and grabbed My bag. Looking over everything that I need, I decided I need more food and bullets.

"What luck, i get a visit by a damn monster who looks like he was gonna end me right there in my own front room." I mumbles as I was replacing everything back into the back. Once that was done, I went to the closet and pulled out a large box with the label "MRE" written on it. Quickly grabbing six more bags of it , I dumped them into my bag. Thank god my bag is well made, and huge. Turning my attention to the locker, I pulled out the two hundred count ammo box with a heave and opened it. Seeing all the rifle ammo, I smiled. grabbing the five other clips that were stored in the locker, I began to load each clip and placed them within the bag. When the last clip went in, I looked down into the box, then at the spare container I had in the locker, then at my bag. It looks like I can hold a bit more stuff. Looking back down at the box, then snorted.

"I Am not changing nothing, Let me take all these bad boys with me." I said as I snatched the plastic container. not the container was suppose to be extra storage for more bullets. Bullets I was planning to get later on this week. Also I wanted to stock up more. I hate going in town. People that drive there are nuts.

I packed them in the container and placed them in my bag. Zipping up the bag, I did a few tests of picking it up.

"little heavier, but this is fine" I placed the bag near the bed, grabbed both of the axes and hooked them to my bag and grabbed the rifle and took it with me into the bed.

"As of now, You are going to be my sleeping buddy, friend." I said as I gripped the Garand. This may look weird, but as of what happens, I am taking no chances tonight. Last thing I need is that damn thing coming back again. It must have been a hour or so before I yawned. I was slowly being allured to sleep and my fight against with was proving to have no effect at all. It was soon after that I succumbed to my needs.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry dear, everyone is in trouble, I fear for their lives!" one entity screamed.

"Why must you go! Out of everyone, it was always you that always saves everyone" the other cried.

"Because I am the few that can actually fight against him! It is time once again for me to aid them in battle once more!" the entity said.

"Please don't leave me! i do not want you to leave me!" the other pleaded. the sound of crying echoes. A moment of only crying can be heard.

"I must go, they need me. I promise i will return, like always." the entity said softly. The other's crying had died down a little.

"Y-you better c-come back! T-this baby wants to see his father again" The other said. A warm feeling washes over.

"I will come back, and when I do, It is going to be this time to teach him to hunt." the entity said softly. The other only sniffles.

"Goodbye Mira, My mate."

.

.

.

I quickly shot up from my slumber with a gasp for air. My heart felt like I was going to pound out of my chest. I propped myself up with one hand and another on my chest. There was a soft breeze and a rustle of grass surrounding me...

Wait grass?

Finally comprehending my surroundings, I was within a very large open area, from what it seems like, the great plains. The sun was bright and the winds was gentle, it felt like this is a very comfortable place.

But it also felt so alien to me. The nearest plains from the forest that I reside in, Is like hundreds of miles away from me.

I pulled my hand away from my chest and looked at it. Then slowly started to look myself all over.

"Alright, so it looks like I am alright. But where in the living fuck am I?" I said as I scanned the area around me. What I quickly noticed was that my bag was resting behind me with the rifle leaning on it. Not questioning on how it came to be, I quickly stood up and put on the bag and strapped on the garand over my shoulder. Inspecting the gun quickly, it looks like the clip inside is still fully loaded and not a scratch on it somehow.

"Whelp this is good." I said out loud. I turned my attention to the surroundings and look over the area once more. Out from afar, from what it looks like, there seem to be a river running through the plains, but also, some sort of building.

"Well if that is someone living there, hopefully I can figure where the fuck I am" I Mumbled.

Once said, I marched on towards the the desired destination.

Unaware that my appearance on these foreign lands is going to be the change of an everlasting war.

* * *

 **Boom, pumped out after 5 hours of planning and inputting my work, there will be some grammar issues but fk, I tried to correct them as I went, but not surprised that I missed a few littered here and there.**

 **Now I did update my profile with all that has happened me after I vanished for quite a long time aha. It was worth it, but I miss it all.**

 **anyhoo, review for opinions on for what it is, or maybe a good guess for what might happen next? Who knows, maybe the lucky person might get something. or not.**

 **no pressure lmao.**

 **alright, like and subscribe if you like the vide-**

 **right, this is not a click-bait video, oops :D**


End file.
